AT4-CS
|altername = AT4EX |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 0 |stun = 0 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 638 |damageC = 1275 }}:For original version, see M136 AT4. AT4-CS ('''A'nti T'''ank '''4-'C'''onfined '''S'pace)'' is the upgraded version of the AT4 purchasable with cash point. Overview The AT4-CS has solved the bug of back blast from original AT4, allowing it to be fired in confined spaces. This weapon deals higher damage than the original weapon and is available for use in all modes. Moreover, its rocket is homing to the target. It could deal up to 1000 damage per round to zombies. Advantages *Massive damage *Can zoom via scope *Usable outside Human Scenario *Homing missiles when scoped *Can kill multiple target with just 1 shot Disadvantages *Hard to perform headshot *The homing system will guide the rocket to the target's feet *Heavy weight *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low magazine size *Low reserve ammunition, especially in Original , Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch (1/5) *Low rate of fire Events *Japan: 9 November 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 15 August 2012. *Indonesia: 13 March 2013. *Turkey: 16 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : The AT4-CS are also used by the US Armed Forces. * : Seen using by a SAS operative in some posters. *Keith Icahn: Seen in posters. Metal Arena: *Rifleman: The improved AT4 can be used by the riflemen. Tips *Use AT4-CS when dealing with huge group of zombies. *'Never' aim a single troop with AT4-CS as the explosive rounds are expensive. Use your secondary gun instead. *Never shoot a Titan with this weapon as it deals low damage. Use AT4-Lance instead. *This weapon is recommended in Zombie Scenario as it deals multiple targets within the blast radius. *This weapon also deals tremendous damage to bosses in Zombie Scenario. With maxed power, it can deal about 11000 ~ 24000 damage per shot *Not recommended in Zombie: The Mutation/Hero/Deathmatch due to slow reloading and low damage. *When using in Original mode, use the scope as it is best effective against enemies in ducts, or confined area. Note that the damage will decrease over range. Comparison to AT4 Positive *Can be used in most modes *Homing missiles *Higher damage (+4%) *Lighter (-4% speed reduction) Neutral *Same recoil (88%) *Same ammo type (84mm) *Same reload time (3.7 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$900) *Must be purchased with cash points *Lower damage to Titan Gallery File:At4ex_viewmodel.png|View model 540939_652553048093863_1243551964_n.jpg|World model File:At4ex_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Sas_wat4cs.png|A SAS operatives with AT4-CS At4ex.gif|Store preview at4cp.jpg|China poster Skull9 at4cs chinaresaleposter.png|Ditto, resale poster alongside Skull-9 File:Allforplayer_japan_classic_weapons_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:At4cs_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:At4cs_poster_sgp_resale.png|Ditto, resale Sidewinder Promotional.jpg|Indonesia poster File:At4cs_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:At4cs_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:Sieuvukhi_606x295.png|Vietnam poster 426761_235051733284763_576640076_n.jpg|In-game screenshot cs_estate_20130817_1832420.jpg|Ditto, reloading De_dust2_20141217_1638010.jpg|Ditto, the special AT4-CS in Item Battle Scope of AT4-CS.jpg|Scope sprite 971586_679901538691558_330210233_n.jpg|Missile model from AT4-CS at4cs_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Did you buy AT4-CS permanent? Yes No Trivia *Even though AT4-CS is a non anti-zombie weapon, it is still overpowered in Zombie Scenario, especially when dealing with Bosses. *Before the debut of Thunderbolt and Gae Bolg, the AT4-CS was the only weapon that deals the highest damage to bosses in Zombie Scenario modes. *After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, Item Battle was rebooted, and this weapon became a special item which can be picked up in this mode, alongside Ripper. It is protected in a yellow barricade which must be destroyed to obtain. **The special AT4-CS features a transparent skin, which is different with the normal ones, for easy recognizing. It also has 30 rockets in total and can be fired without reloading. External links *AT4 at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment Category:84mm users Category:Muzzle-load weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Launchers Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Anti-tank weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:American weapons Category:American